1. Field
Embodiments relate to a secondary battery.
2. Description of the Related Art
Unlike a primary battery which is not rechargeable, a secondary (rechargeable) battery is capable of being charged and discharged. A low-capacity secondary battery composed of a single battery cell packaged in a pack structure may be used as a power source for various small portable electronic devices, e.g., cellular phones and camcorders. A high-capacity secondary battery in which a plurality of battery cells are connected to each other in a pack structure may be used as a power source for driving a motor of a hybrid electric vehicle (HEV).
Secondary batteries may be manufactured in various shapes. Generally, secondary batteries may be classified as a cylindrical shape battery or a prismatic shape battery. The secondary battery may be formed such that an electrode assembly formed by disposing a separator as an insulation member between positive and negative electrode plates and an electrolyte are accommodated in a case, and a cap assembly having electrode terminals is provided in the case. The electrode terminals may extend outside through the cap assembly.